


Upadek

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Pain, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wylądował w szpitalu, Dean nie potrafi się pozbierać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upadek

**Author's Note:**

> Tak naprawdę ta praca to próbka. Do czego? Nie wiem. Jak się dowiem, zaupdatuję dalej.

\- Cii, koteczku. Uspokój się. Nie musisz się bać, nie ma takiej potrzeby. A w szczególności nie musisz bać się mnie. Pamiętasz mnie? Nie? Hej, spójrz na mnie – zwrócenie twarzy – Tak. Tak. O to mi chodzi - uśmiech. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek? Nie wiem, kolor twoich oczu, imię, nazwisko? Halo, halo, spójrz na mnie - brak reakcji. - Ech, zawsze taki byłeś. Robiłeś wszystko po swojemu. Uparty z ciebie osiołek, wiesz? - wymuszony śmiech. - Och, gdybyś wszystko _pamiętał_. Ale nie pamiętasz. W tym problem – papieros w usta, ogień, gryzący dym dookoła. - Mogę? Pewnie, że mogę. Ty nie mówisz, nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Nieważne. Po prostu… Ech. Nieważne.

* * *

 

\- Leżysz, tak po prostu gapisz się w sufit. Jak tak możesz? Myślisz? Czy ty w ogóle myślisz? Czy ty widzisz? Słyszysz mnie? Nie wiem, czy mnie rozumiesz. Mam wrażenie, że gadam do ściany. Jesteś martwy wewnątrz. Martwy na zewnątrz. Jedna wielka martwość.

* * *

 

\- Potrzebuję cię. Nie potrafię tak po prostu siedzieć i mówić. Potrzebuję twojej reakcji, chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć, że mnie ROZUMIESZ. Potrzebuję tego jak cholera – szloch. - Po prostu. Chciałbym zobaczyć ponownie twoje oczy, które otworzą się same, a nie za pomocą palców doktora. Chciałbym cię zobaczyć bez tych rurek dookoła twojej szyi. Chciałbym po prostu zobaczyć cię nie tutaj. Gdzieś indziej. W samochodzie, u mnie w domu. Jak kiedyś. ~~Jak wtedy, kiedy wjechał w nas ten samochód, a ty ucierpiałeś najbardziej.~~ Jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy – dłoń na dłoń, usta do czoła, łzy na policzek, miliony łez w oczach. - Wyjdziesz z tego.

* * *

 

\- Oddycha ciągle za pomocą maszyny…

\- Na pewno umrze.

\- Hej, poczekaj. Chcesz go odłączyć?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nadzieja jest złudna, a inni czekają. A to ciało? On już jest bez duszy, koleś.

\- Ja wierzę, że on z tego wyjdzie.

\- To przestań. Wiara daje tylko fałszywą nadzieję, a nie pocieszenie.

* * *

 

\- Proszę wyjść.

\- Ale ja jestem z rodziny.

\- Proszę. Wyjść – zimny syk. Rodzina opuszczająca pokój. Zimno. Sztywność. Wzrok lekarza pomocnika wycelowany prosto w twoją głowę. Wdech. Wydech. Pociągnięcie. Odsunięcie. Zachłyśnięcie się tlenem. Chwila. Jeszcze chwila. Pytania. ~~_Musisz żyć._~~ _Nie powinieneś się ruszać._ ~~ _Dlaczego nie dajesz innym nadziei?_~~ _Dlaczego ciągle tu jesteś, chociaż._ Powolny wdech. Wydech. I znowu. Uniesienie klatki piersiowej. Raz. Dwa. Raz. Dwa.

Trzy.

\- On żyje – wrzask, krzyk, radość. Skołowana rodzina. Płacz. Łzy.

Milion dwieście tysięcy dwadzieścia trzy elementy poskładane w całość ponownie, w jeden wielki puzzel.

\- Co się działo? Co się stało? - ponownie pytania. Brak odpowiedzi. Szybkie wybiegnięcie i zakołowanie do recepcji.

_\- Jedno życie odhaczone z listy Nieba. Przynajmniej na razie._

_\- Jeszcze nie czas, panie Profesorze. Śmierć zbierze swoje żniwa w odpowiednim czasie. Ale on nim nie jest._

_\- Znam doskonale kroniki Nieba, Ojcze. Wiem, jak wszystko działa._

_\- Nie znasz szczegółów, synu. I prędko nie poznasz._

* * *

 

Zima. Za oknem śnieg z deszczem. Pielęgniarki przemieszczające się po korytarzu, głośno stukające obcasami po podłodze.

\- Baliśmy się, wiesz? Baliśmy się tak bardzo. Dziękujemy Bogu za każdy dzień, jaki przeżyłeś. Bez tych okropnych rurek. Ciekawi mnie, kiedy cię wybudzą. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo.

\- Dean?

\- Słucham? - obrót głowy o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni w prawo. Kobieta. Blond włosy do ramion, duże oczy, ponury uśmiech. Brązowe buty na płaskim obcasie, ołówkowa spódnica, granatowa marynarka, biała koszulka.

\- Jak tam z nim? - wygnieciony materac po prawej stronie. - Czy wszystko z nim okay?

Szloch.

\- Nie wiem. Chciałbym wiedzieć.

Pojedyncza łza symbolizująca tysiąc różnych emocji.

\- Walczy. Więc i ty walcz. Wspomóż go. Wierz za niego. Miej nadzieję za niego. Jest jak dziecko – współczujący wzrok. - Bądź dla niego jak matka. Myśl o wszystkim za niego.

Powstanie i wyjście na korytarz.

Puste słowa wylewające się z ust, obiecujące tak wiele.

Zero spełnionych obietnic.


End file.
